


misguided by darkness & lost on the road

by ElectricLizard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Grinding, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricLizard/pseuds/ElectricLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob would do anything for his master.</p>
<p> <br/><i>Anything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blinding rain

**Author's Note:**

> well let's see how this turns out

Jakob’s life and loyalty had been sworn to Lady Corrin for as long as he could remember. Day in and day out, he tended to her every need; was always at her beck and call. He’d stood by her side, and even fought alongside her when the war erupted and she chose to stand against Hoshido while under the Nohrian flag. 

Their relationship was strictly master-servant. Jakob could not deny his attraction towards her, but always did his best to keep such thoughts at bay out of respect and dedication to his duty. 

So that’s why the night felt no different than any other. As he set down a tray of freshly brewed chamomile tea on her bedside table, Corrin smiled softly. She gazed at him through long lashes, her sheer nightgown forcing Jakob to respectfully avert his eyes. “Milady, I saw the light in your bedchamber and brewed this to help you sleep,” he explained, pouring the liquid into a porcelain teacup. Corrin’s lips curled into a sleepy grin as she reached over to pick up the cup, taking a small sip. She let out a content sigh as the warmth seeped down her throat. 

“Oh Jakob, you really are too good to me,” Corrin hummed, shutting her eyes briefly in contentedness. A silver of a smile ghosted over Jakob’s lips seeing her form relax. 

“Milady, I’d do anything and everything should you simply bid it.”

Jakob didn’t even think twice about these simple words- he’d said their equivalent many a times and whole-heartedly believed his promise. But the sentence stirred something inside of Corrin just then. It made the goose down duvet suddenly feel too warm, her whole body reacting to the very idea of Jakob doing anything and everything for her. 

To her credit, she had held back for a while. But the war raged on, there were battles to be fought, men to be killed and blood-related family members to scorn her. The battlefield was unforgiving, and she needed this. She needed him. If there was just one thing in this fucked-up life she could have control over, it’d be her dutiful butler.

It had quickly become a pattern. And Jakob, as dedicated to service as any butler had ever been, was a quick learner. “Jakob, I think I’ll need a pot of tea tonight; to help me sleep,” she’d say. From that alone, Jakob would already feel his body break into a sweat, chest coiling in anticipation. 

“Very good, milday. I’ll bring the Chamomile to your bedchamber,” and then they’d part ways for the evening until later that night. 

It had started off innocent enough, but soon Corrin found herself needing more, taking more, and forcing more on him. 

Jakob had sworn his life and loyalty to her, had promised her anything and everything should she ever ask, but he had never anticipated this.


	2. i've been running from the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _so take a deep breath and chase it with mine_

It had been a bad day, from the looks of it. Blood streaked over her armor, and he could have sworn twice as many men had marched out that morning, yet only few were returning. 

Corrin’s eyes were dark, her teeth clenched and her whole body taut under her scratched armor. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the Grim Yato’s hilt, the blade radiating with power and darkness. 

Jakob had wanted to follow her into battle earlier that day, but Prince Leo had denied it, lecturing about tactics and what sort of fighters they would need for that specific battle. Jakob’s teeth gritted at the memory-it was quite obvious he was just trying to keep Corrin for himself. But his master plan had obviously failed, given the current state of the regiment- or, what was left of it.

Corrin’s eyes had settled on Jakob’s now, and she stalked over to him, her tattered cape trailing behind her. “I’ll be needing some tea tonight,” she said shortly, and he could tell by the look in her eyes, this wouldn’t be a good night. At least, not for him.

However, he did as he was told- he always did. 

Corrin was standing by her window, gazing out as a light rain fell outside the castle. The soft noise of the tea platter being placed on her night table was enough to get her to turn around. 

“Is there anything else you’ll be needing, Lady Corrin?” Jakob asked, following the same script they always fell into. He saw her pause for a moment, before stepping towards the bed. Her eyes were still dark, filled with anger and frustration- and tonight, it would all be directed towards him.

“Did I say you could call me by my first name?” She hissed, and just from that, he knew exactly what sort of night he was in for. As her posture changed, so did his. It was subtle, but his head lowered and his eyes avoided hers. Corrin’s back straightened, and her chin tilted upwards. “On your knees.”

Jakob did as he was told, watching the ground. “My apologies, mistress.” Her bare feet padded towards the bed, and he listened as she settled on the mattress in front of him. Shortly after, her long, beautiful legs dangled over the bed in front of him, crossed elegantly. 

Oh fuck, her feet. 

“Clean them,” was her command. And so, he did. 

Keeping his hands on his thighs- he wasn’t allowed to use his hands on her without her permission- he began to drag his tongue over the sole of her foot. He could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. His cock was half hard already. He was skilled with his tongue, and made quick work of his task, licking every inch of her immaculate feet.

His lips wrapped around her toe, sucking on it briefly, before he felt her foot jerk back from his mouth. “Did I give you permission to do that?” her voice was icy, and his body tensed. 

“No, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.” Fuck, his cock was already starting to hurt. He was allowed to go back to his task, and when he felt her push her toes into his mouth, he silently began sucking them. Gods, he wanted to touch himself. He wanted to stroke his cock as he sucked and licked on her toes, but knew he couldn’t without her permission. 

“On the bed.” He scampered up quickly, settling down between her spreading thighs. “I’m going to teach you how to eat my pussy properly,” she announced. Under her thin nightdress, Jakob realized she had chosen to go without smallclothes that night. He fought to suppress a moan at the thought. He lay prone between her beautiful, long legs, waiting for his instructions.

“Kiss my thighs first,” and he did, starting from just below her knee. He trailed tender kisses up her leg towards the apex of her thighs. He set his hands on her thighs, lips inches away from her entrance, awaiting his next order. “Lick my pussy now. Slow, long licks.” Her voice had dropped a few octaves, and Jakob wet his lips before doing as commanded.

His skillful tongue started low, and he lapped slowly at her. “Now flick your tongue,” she was panting softly now, legs quivering a little under his gloved hands. As his tongue became a little more erratic, Jakob felt one of her hands grip at his ponytail, pushing his face down into her cunt. “Use your fingers, too.”

Jakob flattened his tongue against her before pulling away. “Mistress, may I remove my gloves?” When outside of battle, he donned a pair of white gloves while tending to Lady Corrin’s services- the gauntlets proved to be too cumbersome for most tasks. 

“You have my permission,” Corrin rasped, and he could feel her watching him. He wanted to gaze into her dark, crimson eyes, but knew that would just result in fierce punishment. In a rush to return to his master’s pussy, he bit the edge of his right glove, tugging it off with his teeth. Eager, his bare hand quickly returned to her smooth thigh, and he enjoyed the sensation of her warm skin below his fingertips. “Now continue where you left off,” and again, as the good butler he was, Jakob complied.

He could feel how wet he had made her now, and was slightly transfixed at how easily the first finger slid into her. “More,” she was breathless now, “and keep using your tongue.” Jakob’s mouth returned to Corrin’s cunt, licking at her folds while he eased a second finger into her. Her hips bucked up, fucking herself with his fingers at the rhythm she pleased. His tongue worked dutifully, and he was rewarded with the sounds of her pleasure filling the dimly lit bedchamber. 

His tongue had found her clit by now, and time seemed to have lost all meaning to him. Right now, with two fingers shoved in Corrin’s cunt, his tongue tasting her sweetness and her milky thighs wrapped around his head- Jakob had found paradise. He was suddenly brought back to the present when Corrin’s grip on his ponytail tightened and his face was pressed down into her roughly.

Her walls had clamped down on the digits inside of her and he realized, with a mix of surprise and pride, he’d made her cum. She was relaxing now beneath him, and he went to work licking her clean, enjoying the sweet taste of his master’s cum. Corrin hummed contentedly below him, eyes shut peacefully. 

“Good boy,” she murmured, her hand stroking the top of his head briefly. “…You’re dismissed now.” Jakob’s legs were shaky as he stood, his painfully erect cock noticeable, even in his baggy breeches. 

“Very good, milday,” his voice was hoarse, and he bowed respectfully, arm crossed over his chest and hand on his heart. “Good night.” He took his leave, and once her door was shut behind him, he could hardly keep his hand off his cock.

He’d sworn to do anything for his master, and planned on living up to that oath. He would be whatever Corrin needed from him.


	3. hell above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _with heaven above you, there's hell over me_

Jakob never once thought his master to be a cruel person. On the contrary, he always admired Corrin’s love and respect for all kinds of life. Even though she had sided with the Nohrian kingdom, she refused to take even a single life.

Even on these nights, where she would call him to her chamber and he saw a completely different side of her than anyone else, he still never thought her _cruel_ in any way. She was still the sweet ‘little princess’ that Xander always referred to her as. 

However, thinking her to be a sweet, little girl seemed slightly paradoxical at this moment. 

Corrin’s immaculate, warm, wet mouth was currently wrapped around his cock, as she lay prone between his legs. Her nails dug into the tender flesh of his thighs and Jakob’s whole body buzzed from the sensation of pain and pleasure. After a while, however, the two always seemed to mold into one.

“Keep your hands on the bedsheets,” she reminded him, and he choked back a distressed groan. His fingers hurt at this point, from gripping the sheets so tightly. He dreamt of running his fingers through her long, ivory hair, tugging on it and pushing her even further down on his cock. A sly smirk tugged at her lips and she returned to her task, and Jakob realized weakly he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

She’d found a rhythm now, one hand on the base of his shaft, pumping it while she sucked on the head of his cock. His cock was leaking pathetically into her mouth, but her tongue eagerly rubbed at the slit, tasting him. Every now and then, she’d slide her hand away to palm at his balls and then take the entirety of his length into her mouth. Jakob’s choked groans would fill the air, and it took every ounce of his self-restraint to keep from bucking his hips up against her. 

“Lady Corri—“ he began to warn, but was cut off as her fingernails dug into his thigh even harder. He remembered one of her rules- he wasn’t allowed to say her name while doing these things. “M-Mistress,” he corrected, “gods, please—I can’t hold back much longer,” and as soon as the words left his mouth, his cock left her mouth. 

Jakob gasped at the sudden loss of sensation, and Corrin watched bemusedly as his thigh muscles tensed, his cock desperate for some sort of friction to finish him off. He was reminded again of one of her rules: he wasn’t allowed to cum until she gave him permission. His heart was pounding from being brought so close to the edge, yet not allowed to dip over it. A weak whimper left his mouth, and Corrin’s smirk turned devilish. 

“Not yet,” Corrin informed him, before climbing onto his thigh, straddling him. He could feel the heat and wetness of her own cunt against him, and Jakob’s head fell backwards into the pillow for a moment. This bed would be where he died, it seemed. She gave him a moment to collect his composure before her next instructions. “Touch yourself for me.”

Jakob swallowed thickly as he slid his own hand down his belly to where his hardened cock was leaking all over himself. He gave his cock a slow pump, and he could feel Corrin’s eyes watching him, hungry, like a predator stalking their prey. He knows he needs to go slow, or else he’ll have to stop very soon to keep from cumming. He hasn’t yet gotten her permission. 

“Beautiful,” she breathes, and Jakob’s entire body tenses. “You look so beautiful, stroking your cock for me.” He realizes, miserably, that she has begun grinding against his leg in time with his hand. “Keep going, keep touching yourself for me.” Jakob’s noises are pathetic at this point, and he isn’t sure how much more he can take. He can feel her wet pussy grinding on his leg, and he can’t help but pick up the pace, giving his cock harder, rougher strokes. 

Corrin was right there with him, matching his new pace, eliciting soft, breathy moans. And then Jakob realizes he’s seconds from the edge and has to take his own hand away. Corrin smiles warmly at this, pleased that she needn’t even remind him this time. “Good boy,” she praises, leaning down to kiss his chest. Those wonderful nails scratch down the skin of his chest and he takes a shallow breath. “That’s a good boy. Take a second, then continue,” she instructs, sitting back up on his leg.

Jakob inhales sharply through his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to clear his head. His head feels foggy, blissed from the nearness of his impending orgasm but frustrated over the continuous denial. Finally, his hand returns to his own cock once more, and Corrin mewls in delight. “How many times would you touch yourself while thinking about me?” she asks, while slowly beginning to grind against his thigh once more, “tell me.” Her voice has a commanding undertone, and Jakob’s whole body immediately reacts to it.

“Often,” he pants, his hand starting to go a bit faster and harder. “I thought about you every time I touched myself- I couldn’t help it. I wanted you so bad.” Corrin smiles at this, thighs clenching around his. Fuck, he was getting close again, the sensation was overwhelming and he knew he was going to cum hard tonight.

“I could watch you forever…You look so good, Jakob. You look so beautiful,” she looks like she wants to say more, but she decides against it. “Now, stop.” Jakob wonders if he heard her wrong for a second, his hand halting his motion, and gasps for air. She smiles again, and abruptly gets up off of his leg, fetching her evening clothes.

“I almost forgot, I have a war council meeting tonight, to discuss tomorrow’s campaign,” she informs him nonchalantly as she dresses herself. Jakob’s mouth is practically open, his head swimming from the impending but now denied orgasm. She’s fully dressed now and headed for the door, Jakob having found himself in a new circle of hell.

She pauses at the door and turns around to face Jakob. “Oh, and, don’t you dare cum tonight. I haven’t given you permission, hm?” She smiles at this, while Jakob feels the world fall out from beneath him. He knows, in the back of his head, that there’s no way she’d really ever find out if he snuck to his room in the servant’s quarters and finished himself off- but as the dutiful butler he was, he also knew that he could never disobey a direct order.

His voice is hoarse as he replies “yes, milady,” before collecting his clothes and promptly dressing himself. He held the door open for Corrin to exit out of, and found himself, for the first time, finding his master to be one of the cruelest people he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jakob really can't catch a break


	4. don't let me jump, don't let me fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _here we are;  
>  crashing once again_

“I’m not that cruel, you know.” Corrin had seemingly read his mind before, and was currently making up for the other night. “I know I left you in a bad situation before, and I like to take care of my staff.” Her smile was still wicked, but Jakob couldn’t do much right now.

His hands were bound, tied off to the ornate headboard of her bed. He got one final view of her naked body before his eyes were covered with a blindfold. Jakob inhaled deeply, his senses now suddenly heightened once his sight was taken away. “You’ve been such a good boy these past few nights; it’s about time I gave you a treat.” Jakob’s heart seemed to beat out of his chest, his whole body tensing in anticipation. 

Several moments seemed to pass, devoid of any contact on his skin. She was quiet, too, and Jakob strained to hear, trying to listen for any sort of cue so he knew what she was about to get up to. Something about having his body bare, held down and defenseless, at her will, excited Jakob deeply. “Just being blindfolded is all it takes to get you going, hm?” Corrin’s voice cuts through the silence, and Jakob can feel the blood rushing through his body, out of his brain and leaving him tongue-tied for a witty comeback. Corrin chuckles lowly, and he finally feels her touch. One of her nails presses between his pecs, and slowly scratches down his body, stopping right at the base of his hardening member. 

She removes her finger just then, instead opting to explore his body slowly. The single nail travels over his hips, down his thighs, and ghosts against his balls. These little touches were all it takes to turn Jakob into putty beneath her, his breathing shallowing. 

“I’ve always loved how responsive your cock is to my touches,” Corrin muses. Absentmindedly, Jakob marvels at how such dirty words can fall from such pretty lips so innocently. “I’m going to make you feel good tonight, and I’ll even let you cum. But not right away.” The finger returns to his cock, slowly tracing the vein on the underside. 

Her slim fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed, and he shuddered weakly. She gave his length a loose tug, thumb sliding over the tip. Adding a little more pressure, she slowly stroked his cock, as Jakob exhaled shakily. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Those words erupt something in Jakob- the fact that it’s her fucking him; that she’s willing to let him inside of her, maybe even cum inside of her if he’s lucky- and he finds himself moaning lowly.

“Yes, mistress. Please, mistress.” He’d said the words many times, enough that he could easily picture the darkening of her eyes upon hearing them. Even though tonight is supposed to be just for him, he can’t help but beg. “Fuck me, mistress. Use me and my cock as you please.” He’s already breathless, chest constricting as he sputters out the degrading words, cock twitching under her touch. 

Corrin releases his cock and moves to sit on his lower stomach now, and he can feel how wet she already is, just from his words. He longs to reach out, grab her hips or the swell of her breasts, but the restraints keep his hands in place above his head. Jakob licks his lips in anticipation, feeling Corrin’s hand lazily palm at his cock once more. “Destroy me,” he says, exhaling slowly.

That’s all it takes. Corrin’s hand is off his cock and her body readjusts, and suddenly her wet cunt is grinding on his cock instead. Jakob gasps at the friction and warmth, mouth agape as his hands ball into fists above his head. “Your cock feels so good,” Corrin breaths, knowing just how much Jakob loves to be praised. “Such a good little butler, with such a nice cock. Fuck, Jakob,” she’s panting now, her pussy wet and hot against his hardened length. 

She slows before lifting her hips, and suddenly he can feel the head of his cock pressed against her slick folds. Wordlessly, she slowly slides down him, until he’s fully sheathed in her warmth. Jakob’s head tilts back and he lets out a loud groan of pleasure, feeling just how warm and tight she is. Corrin is obviously quite content, taking her time sliding down his length steadily. She’s tight, so tight, that Jakob wonders briefly how long he’ll be able to hold back. 

She rests on him for a second, hands flat on his chest for support, before flexing her hips and beginning to move up before slapping back down on him. The noise that escapes his throat this time more closely resembles a whine, fighting to keep his hips flat against the bed. He can’t see, but he can imagine how she looks; ivory hair splaying over her shoulders and down her back, breasts bouncing with each move as her crimson eyes narrow. Corrin was always known to give anything she did every ounce of effort she had- and fucking her butler was no exception. 

Corrin continues at this slow pace, working his cock with her tight heat. He feels her body lay flush against his and her lips take his in a deep kiss. She licks and bites at his lips hungrily, while her hips continue their slow motion over his. Those long nails press into his skin once more, and her teeth bite down on his lips. He desperately kisses back, trying to match her pace. Gods, he wants to touch her, he wants to help guide her up and down his length and feel her smooth, hot skin under his fingertips. 

But as always, Corrin is in control. Her pace has begun to quicken, now, and Jakob can hardly hold back. The original slowness had helped Jakob last as long as he had- he wasn’t sure how long he could go with her bouncing on his cock at this point. ”You feel so good inside of me,” she coos, and Jakob whimpers below her. “Your cock feels amazing in my pussy, Jakob.” Her strokes have picked up their pace, and she sits up fully on top of him. 

With her talking like that, and riding his cock so fervently, Jakob knows he doesn’t have very long. “Please, mistress, I’m already so close,” he sputters out weakly. 

“That’s okay, Jakob,” she’s breathless, still keeping her quick pace. “Come for me. Fill me up.” He’s probably too loud at this point, someone in the castle will hear his curses and heavy breathing, but he can’t find it in himself to care. She pushes down hard on him as he begins to cum, giving short thrusts to ride out his orgasm.

He struggles to catch his breath, breathing hard as his head tosses back. He feels like he’s been held underwater for ages and is only just now being allowed to breathe. Corrin slides off of him and, with quick movements, removes his restraints and pulls the blindfold down his face. Then, surprisingly, she laid alongside him. 

Her arm drapes over his chest, both of them sheening and a little sticky with sweat. Once he’s caught his breath, and the heavenly afterglow of his orgasm has subsided, he can finally think straight. “M-Milady, I’m sorry, I didn’t make you cum, did I?” He feels awful, sitting up slightly with alarm. Corrin’s hand pushes his chest back down and she plants a soft kiss on his collar bone.

“Shh, there’s plenty of time for that later. I wanted to do something nice for you.” Her voice is smooth and soft, resembling the normal tone she takes on in front of others. He blinks in surprise at this- normally, behind her closed door, she took on a different persona. He feels stiff next to her, unsure where to put his hands or what to do- normally, he would be dismissed immediately after they finished. 

“Stay with me.” She murmurs quietly, to his alarm. However, Jakob always did as he was told, and when she nuzzled into him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where i'm going with this honestly


	5. staring with your lips and tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my muse for the inspiration for this chapter!

Jakob had wondered if something like this would eventually happen. He didn’t know if his master would be into such a thing, but as always, he was more than willing to comply.

And fuck, was he glad he did.

Corrin’s mouth was wrapped around his cock once more, the nails of her left hand digging into the soft skin of his thighs, while her right hand…Well, her right hand was another story.

When she’d first moved to touch him _there_ he’d tensed up. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to react- or what she was planning. But her hands had gently palmed his cock while she informed him simply, “I want to try something new.”

Her middle finger was buried knuckle deep in his ass, the pad of her finger rubbing into him in rhythm with her mouth. She had coated the digit generously in lube, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable for him. Rather, Jakob found that he…quite liked the new sensation. Another finger found its way inside of him and he inhaled sharply, before slowly rocking his hips down onto her.

Corrin smiled warmly at this, her face flushed as she continued to finger his asshole. “You look beautiful, Jakob.” She murmured, her free hand moving to grip his cock so she could speak briefly. “Do you like feeling me inside of you?”

His body seemed to burn at those words- not with shame, but pure arousal. “Yes,” he breathed, unable to think straight. “I love feeling you finger my ass,” Corrin almost shivered, inhaling deeply at his words. Her tongue slid over the head of his cock before she took him back into her mouth again, picking up the pace of her fingers. 

The new sensation was incredible, as Corrin’s slim fingers rubbed against his tight walls, before thrusting in and out a few times. Jakob’s back arched off the bed as her fingers found their mark, and she began pressing into his sweet spot. He panted harshly, chest rising and falling rapidly as his impending orgasm began. He usually never came this quickly, but the new sensation was too much for the poor butler. 

“Mistress, please—I don’t know if I can…Gods, please, I’m going to cum,“ Normally, Corrin would take that as a chance to pull away and tease him a little bit more. However, she was pleased with how her experiment had turned out, and began bobbing her head more fervently. 

His hands gripped the sheets tightly, feeling like he was moments from floating away. His head hurt, he could hardly hold back a second longer at this point. His dick was released from her mouth, while her free hand moved to squeeze his length. “Cum for me, Jakob. Now.”

No sooner did the words leave her mouth that Jakob did as he was told. He came hard, harder than he ever thought possible, his pulsing cock shooting hot, white streams out onto himself and Corrin’s face. Her fingers left his ass, and Jakob desperately tried to get the room to stop spinning around him.

He realized what he’d done- he’d made a mess of Lady Corrin’s pretty face, and he quickly sat up in alarm, grabbing the cloth they kept nearby. “I’m so sorry mistress, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” he panted, tenderly wiping her face clean of his mess. 

She simply laughed and covered his hand, pulling the towel away. “Don’t worry about it, Jakob. You did well tonight. I’ll definitely want to explore other options in the future, now.” Her smile turned wicked just at the mention of such things, fingers pressing against his back entrance. “For instance, I can’t wait to fuck your pretty little ass.” 

Inhaling deeply at her words, Jakob found himself silently thanking every god in existence that Corrin was his master. “As you wish, milady.” Her smile broadened at his words, and her fingers slipped into her smallclothes, unceremoniously tugging them down.

“That’s a good boy. Now, it’s my turn to come.” She informed him. Jakob had promised to do anything and everything should his mistress simply bid it, and this would be no exception. His mouth found her soaking wet cunt, and the world, along with all the war, vanished from around him.


	6. breathe in your rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _drowned on blankets floral and fading_   
>  _painful lust, aching guts_

Jakob prided himself on being a rather strong willed man. He certainly wasn’t one to let anyone walk on him, or his master. However, as with most things in his life, Corrin was the exception. She could walk all over him, figuratively…And literally.

She stood above him, her foot arched as the toes and ball of her right foot pressed into his cheek. His hands were tied to the bed board once more, and he shuddered under the pressure. Corrin’s soft, dainty foot pressed against his face as she stepped on him. He dared a glance up to look at her, see the swell of her breasts lifted by the tight, black corset, which matched the black lace panties she donned. 

Jakob’s cock was already hardening, lifting into the air in search of some sort of sensation or friction. The quiet, whimpered moan that escaped his lips caused Corrin’s eyes to light up. 

“My, my, you’re already hard? Just from feeling my feet on your face?” She asked teasingly, glancing over her shoulder down at his growing erection. The wicked glint returned to her eyes as she removed her foot from his cheek, only to press it down onto his cock. Jakob inhaled harshly, watching his cock pushed against his lower stomach by her foot. 

“Yes, mistress…I love feeling your feet on me,” he panted out, clenching a bit so his cock twitched against her foot. She rubbed her sole over his length slowly, teasingly. Her toe pressed against the head, sliding down and tracing his length leisurely. She continued her slow movements, applying pressure occasionally and smirking at his reactions. 

Corrin’s foot slid up his body, back to his face once more. “Would you like to lick my feet now?” Her toes hovered far enough from his mouth that he couldn’t do anything yet. He licked his lips hungrily, already completely hard.

“Yes,” he gasped, voice weak from arousal. “I want your toes in my mouth, mistress.” She smiled at this, pleased with the little show he always put on for her. She pressed her foot down onto his mouth this time, toes pushing through his lips so he had no choice but to suck on them. He desperately wanted to touch himself; to stroke his cock as he sucked on his mistress’ toes, but his hands were currently bound. 

Her foot pulled back, toes sliding out of his mouth as she went to step down on his face once again. He shut his eyes and let out a weak moan, feeling the ball of her foot, and then her whole foot, pressed down on his face. “What a good boy. I love seeing you with my feet on your face,” Corrin spoke, and immediately Jakob felt his whole body reacting, heating up as his skin flushed. “You’re such a good little footslut.” Her sole pressed against his lips once more, muffling his moan. “Lick them,” she commanded.

As always, he was eager to fulfill his mistress’ request. His tongue started off with slow, long licks over the surface of her foot, tracing her beautiful arch. He then licked at her toes, paying each one close attention. “Suck my toes now,” she was quieter now, and she’d begun panting softly. His eyes had been formerly locked on her feet, but now glanced up to see what was happening.

The sight of his mistress standing above him, hand down her panties, rubbing her wet pussy as her foot was offered to him, was one that he hoped to never forget. He moaned against her, his cock already starting to hurt a bit. She’d begun fingering herself, he realized, as her fingers pumped in and out in time with his tongue’s licks. 

“I’m going to make you cum with just my feet,” she informed him, her breath short as she continued to fuck herself with her fingers. “Would you like that?” Jakob could barely form a proper response, moaning in agreement. Her foot pushed a little harder in his mouth and she glared. “Answer me properly.” Her voice almost resembled a growl, her foot pulling out of his mouth a little so he could reply.

“Please, mistress,” he gasped, before desperately licking at her toe once more. “Please let me cum all over your feet.” Her foot pressed down against his mouth again, giving him one last taste before she moved to sit between his legs. Her feet rested on his thighs and she watched him for a moment. Jakob held his breath, cock twitching obscenely in the air and leaking precum already. Corrin scoffed at this, clucking her tongue.

“How pitiful.” She murmured, moving to tap the head of his cock with her big toe. She then pressed down a little bit harder, toes curling around his length. “Let’s see how long you can hold out,” she almost sounded bored, her head tilting to the side as she watched him. Corrin moved her left foot to his cock as well, pressing it between the arches of her feet. She started to jerk him off like that, using only her feet. She braced herself using her hands, leaning back a bit to make it easier. Her feet rubbed and teased his cock, all while Jakob writhed and moaned desperately. He made a mental note, in the back of his head, to wear longer gloves than usual, to hide the already forming bruises on his wrists from the constraints. 

A small smirk tugged at Corrin’s lips, and she curled the toes of her left foot over the head of his cock. “Are you already getting close?” she sang, already knowing the answer. Jakob can finally find it in himself to reply, letting out a small whine and nodding his head furiously. Corrin laughs at this, making a small circle with her foot and his cock.

“Alright, well I’ll be nice tonight and let you cum, then. You look so blissed out, I’d hate to disappoint you.” Corrin has been getting a little nicer lately, which confuses and slightly concerns Jakob. She usually gets like this right before springing something new on him. He pushes those thoughts aside, however, deciding to just enjoy his mistress’ feet. His hands bunch into fists as the knot in his stomach begins to come undone.

His cum shoots out onto the underside of her foot and toes at first, while the rest sprays higher, hitting the rest of her feet and ankles. Jakob inhales deeply a few times, his thighs shaking a bit while savoring his orgasm. He was just starting to relax a little, when Corrin shifted back above him and her foot pushed back against his mouth. “Clean them.”

Jakob felt his whole body-and brain- hesitate at her words. Before he could even think, however, he obliged her wishes, as usual. He licked his own cum from her skin, cleaning her immaculate feet and trying to avoid reading in too much to his semi hardened cock. “Good boy,” Corrin praised, which didn’t help his current situation any. “You’re dismissed for now,” her adept fingers made quick work of releasing his restraints. “I’ll summon you when my next plan is ready.” Her smile could almost be mistaken for innocence.

After a quick redressing and courteous bow, Jakob made his leave for the night, as he had many nights before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise to try and update a little more frequently but thank you all for sticking around!


End file.
